


It was a Ripoff!

by ygrite_huntress



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Long Earth Series - Terry Pratchett & Stephen Baxter
Genre: Gen, Humor, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrite_huntress/pseuds/ygrite_huntress
Summary: How Dare He!





	It was a Ripoff!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting this from TTHfanfic.org, where I originally posted it as the author LiastraLee. I give myself permission.

It was a rip-off, that’s what it was. At least that’s how Dawn felt about the whole thing. Portals and dimensions were her own thing, her personal unique power. Always had been.

Well, ever since she’d first accidentally stepped in front of an oncoming car and, somehow, disappeared from the street in Cleveland and appeared in a forest somewhere else. She’d been 20 at the time and it scared the hell out of her. It had taken her 2 days of meditation to find the little mechanism in her mind to zap her back. Luckily she had moved a hundred yards or so away and came back in the middle of a bookstore instead of in the street again. 

Her family had been understandably frantic, not knowing where she could have gone. They’d scryed in that universe and through a few dimensions nearby and hadn’t found a trace of her, alive or dead.

After all was said and done, explained and experimented with, it didn’t turn out to be terribly useful in the fight against evil. Dawn could travel to other worlds, other earths they figured was the most likely thing, but she couldn’t take more with her than what she could carry, and no iron at all. They also figured out that she would be in the exact spot from one world to the next, so she could theoretically travel inconspicuously if need be, but other than that, it was just a curiosity.

But it was a nice one. Dawn always had a nice quiet place to go where she wouldn’t be bothered by the junior slayers or the junior watchers or her sister. Just for her.

And there were millions of places too. She’d figured that out when she’d been caught off guard by a freaking bear in her other world. Instead of thinking “OMG HOME”, she’d thought “HOLY SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE”. Or at least that’s how she came to think of it. Either way she’d moved to a different world, this time with a rolling grassland instead of the forest.

She played with it for a while and eventually she started to see herself as moving to worlds to the left and right. She’d started going “left”, which was a definition she’d sort of picked at random. It was just a difference in intent really, not anything as concrete as a direction. 

She’d gone left and right a hundred and more times, just to see. She’d even taken to leaving little markers in the place that was her back yard at home. Numbers like “L1” and “R25”. Oh, and there was one marker that just said “Never-land”, just because. She’d even eventually tried, and succeeded at, just thinking of a particular world and going directly there. It was fairly cool, but still just as useless. 

She’d also experimented with “Forward” once.

She’d never done it again. 

It turned out that the term hell dimension wasn’t an exaggerated metaphor.

But anyway, it was something that only Dawn could do, and even if it wasn’t much of a use, it was hers.

Until that bastard showed up. Smug, annoying, super smart, dick of a freaking dirigible. Reincarnated Tibetan motorcycle mechanic or not, he had no right being in the sky over her home instead of roasting on a spit in Dante’s hell. 

Forget that a sentient flying machine was just… wiggy. Forget that said machine was a smug dick. How dare he steal her one and only power!

And there was nowhere for her to hide from his taunting ass either. Grrrrr.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this while still reading the book, because it struck me as funny. I see Dawn as being from one of the Millions East Earths, where the evolution looped back to human again, but with demons! I'm sure our heroes will get there eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or The Long Earth, they are the property of Mutant Enemy and Joss and Terry Pratchett (much adoration and well missed) and Stephen Baxter respectively.


End file.
